The invention relates to a gas cooker containing at least one gas burner and a pot support that is associated with the gas burner and is disposed on a top panel.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 3732271, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,602 to Kaselow, discloses a generic gas cooker. The Kaselow gas cooker has at least one gas burner with an associated pot support disposed on a top panel.
According to German Utility Model DE 29703237 U1, a pot support is magnetically connected to a magnetizable top panel.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a gas cooker that overcomes the hereinbefore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and makes possible for a pot support to be fastened releasably, in a straightforward and inexpensive manner, on a gas cooker. The invention also makes it possible for the fastening to be such that the pot support, rather than having to be fastened on the top or bottom of the burner, can be fixed releasably on a top panel, e.g., a gas cooktop or a cooktop panel, for example, on a glass-ceramic panel or some other panel that is of non-magnetic material and forms a cooktop. The intention is for the device to be inexpensive and to allow the top panel and the pot support to be easily cleaned.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a gas cooker including a top panel, at least one gas burner disposed at the top panel, the burner having a vertical center axis, a pot support associated with the gas burner and disposed on the top panel for supporting a cooking container at the gas burner, a permanent-magnet configuration having at least two permanent-magnet connecting locations distributed about the axis, magnet parts disposed at each of the connecting locations on the pot support and on the top panel, and the magnet parts of the pot support and the top panel located opposite one another, at least one of the magnet parts being a permanent magnet with a given polarity, another of the magnet parts being one of a material magnetically attracted by the permanent magnet and a further permanent magnet having a polarity opposite the given polarity and magnetically attracted by the permanent magnet, and the permanent-magnet configuration magnetically retaining the pot support in a predetermined position on the top panel with respect to the gas burner.
According to the invention, the permanent-magnet configuration has at least two permanent-magnet connecting locations, which are distributed around the vertical center axis of the gas burner and have in each case one magnet part disposed on the pot support and on a top part of the cooker. The magnet parts are disposed opposite one another. At least one magnet part is a permanent magnet and the associated other magnet part is either a magnetic material that can be attracted magnetically by the permanent magnet or is a further permanent magnet, with opposite polarity, which can be attracted magnetically by the permanent magnet.
The invention has the advantage that the pot support can be fastened, and released again, easily and quickly without any holes, screws, rivets, or similar fastening device. Such a configuration has the further advantage that the pot support can be cleaned separately from the top panel and separately from the gas burner. The pot support is thermally isolated from the gas burner. The operations of placing the pot support in position and removing the same are extremely straightforward.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the pot support preferably has a base body made of non-magnetic, non-magnetizable material, on which the magnet parts are fastened.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the base body preferably has downwardly projecting legs, of which there are preferably three, at the bottom ends of which are disposed the magnet parts.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the top panel preferably is of heat-resistant, non-magnetic, non-magnetizable material. It is preferably a glass-ceramic panel. It is possible for the top panel to form a closed covering over a gas burner or to be provided with an opening, into or through which the gas flames or the gas-burner head project.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the burner is disposed beneath the top panel and the top panel is a heat-resistant panel of a non-magnetic, non-magnetizable material and extends in a closed state over the burner to form a cooktop.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the top panel has markings for positioning the pot support.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the top panel has an opening disposed at the burner for projecting burner flames through the opening.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the opening is centered on the axis.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the permanent-magnet configuration magnetically retains the pot support centered on the axis.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the connecting locations are evenly distributed about the axis.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a gas cooker, including a top panel having a first set of magnet parts, at least one gas burner disposed at the top panel, a pot support having a second set of magnet parts and being disposed on the top panel for supporting a cooking container at the gas burner, one of the first and second sets of magnet parts being a permanent magnet with a given polarity, another of the first and second sets of magnet parts being one of a material to be magnetically coupled to the permanent magnet and a further permanent magnet having a polarity opposite the given polarity and to be magnetically coupled with the permanent magnet, and the first and second sets of magnet parts magnetically retaining the pot support in a predetermined position on the top panel by placing the second set of magnet parts substantially opposite the first set of magnet parts.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a gas cooker, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.